


Red

by TheShadowWaltz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, Demons, Detectives, F/M, Fantasy, Flirty boys, Murder, Murder Mystery, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, bxb - Freeform, gxg, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowWaltz/pseuds/TheShadowWaltz
Summary: Five missing girls. Four dead bodies. Three suspects. Two flirty boys. And one detective determined to solve this case before her hunger gets the better of her.





	Red

This chapter will possibly be rewritten at a later date, but I wanted to publish the old version in case I decide to just brush it up some.

THIS STORY DOES NOT FOCUS ON ROMANCE! QUOTEV JUST WON’T LET ME CHANGE IT!

As I walked up to the scene a delicious and familiar smell hit me, I could feel my fangs starting to show. It took all my might to force them back in and to step into the room. 

Looking at the crime scene I saw a young woman’s body laying lifelessly on the ground. Blood pooled around her as well as staining her clothes.

A man is his late teens ran up beside me soon after I stood up. Before he reached me I sighed softly before pushing my face back into an emotionless expression.

“It looks like you beat me here, huh Nicolette?” The man asked while curiously peeking at her papers in her arms.

“That's gonna get annoying when we're dating, huh?”

“Jeremy darling, you're getting paid to take notes, not to date me.” I said sweetly trying not to upset him

“I don't need to be paid to date you Nicolette” Jeremy said 

Stooping down to check out the body, I noticed that there was a pentagram scratched into the woman’s shoulder. After staring at the mark for a few minutes, something in my mind clicked and my eyes opened wide as a fearful expression appeared on my face.

“It can’t be one of them.”


End file.
